


A Sun Sets On December

by kitkat2099



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Another contest entry, I'm so sorry, M/M, plz don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: Youngbae recalls his life with Daesung





	

**Author's Note:**

> Youngbae is talking to you, the reader. You the reader = Daesung

I sit as the sun is setting on our patio, watching you in the yard, tending your plants. You brush the dirt on your hands onto your pants. Never failing to smear soil on your face somewhere, as well. I admire your beauty, even covered in dirt, before stealing a kiss as you laugh, blushing even after all these years.

Sometimes you play with our kids, two beautiful, energetic daughters, one who resembles you and one who looks just like my mother. I am always the one to spoil them, despite your trying to keep me in check. I hear your laughter, hear you call out for me to come and join the game. I promise you that I will always look back at the memories we’ve made to help me smile.

The sun is set now, but I swear it was just afternoon a minute ago. Time flies by in my mind when I let it wander through our memories. Simple things, like the way your eyes crinkle into tiny slivers when you smile, the way your laugh warms my heart and cheers my soul, will always be my favorite. No matter how bad my mood, the way your fingers feel intertwining with mine as we walk along the river are always enough to lift my spirits.

I smile up at our eldest as she wraps another blanket around my shoulders, knowing that despite the winter’s chill I don’t yet want to go inside. I am not ready yet, the view my mind creates is more appealing. It’s still summer in my thoughts. I’m not willing to face the harsh winter of reality, even though I must. It will be time soon, much sooner than we were ready, than I was ready. _Can’t it be June again? Just for one more day?_ I find myself whispering my selfish wish, once again, despite knowing it is impossible.

It’s December, even though I don’t want it to be, but I am finally ready. I will keep my promise, I won’t be sad anymore. All of our friends and family gather at the river to honor you and your memory. So many candles float like fireflies on the river, reflecting on the water, lighting your way wherever you are. Can you see them? There are so many that I can’t count them all. In my mind, I see you, young again, standing next to me, smiling at the beauty of the flickering lights as they float on their way to the sea. Even though you are gone now, I will never feel alone with my thoughts of you to keep me company and help the time pass until we are together again.

* * *

 

 

 

 

“How did it get so late so soon? It's night before it's afternoon.  
December is here before it's June. My goodness how the time has flewn.  
How did it get so late so soon?”  
― [Dr. Seuss](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/61105.Dr_Seuss)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The quote and image were the prompts chosen for this small story. I love the beauty of this picture and once I read the quote I just knew I had to weave the two of them together somehow. I hope you will forgive me for killing Daesung, yet again.


End file.
